Tell Me Why?
by narrizan
Summary: Bookman Junior has a few questions for his master. Part 45 of the 49 Days series on AO3


Tell Me Why?

Notes: Usual Disclaimers apply, not for profit for fun

* * *

..

It is a couple of nights before they make the move to the new Headquarters. However, tomorrow evening Bookman and Junior will head down to the barely-held together makeshift laboratory at their present location, where Reever will signal Allen to open Ark gates for them. A day prior to everyone else.

Tonight the Bookmen are tying up loose ends in the form of incomplete reports, unfinished journals and any log books they have yet to box up and take. Sitting at the desk they both share for the last time, Lavi fidgets. There are questions he wants to ask his mentor, he is uncertain as to how to broach the subjects. Bookman notices his restlessness. His impatience wins over the lad's silence.

"Spit it out boy, what is it?"

.

Of course Junior knows better than to dodge his master. After all, these are questions that have been on his mind since they came off the ark. Mostly occurring to him while on their frantic journey across the world seeking Cross Marian, but there had been no good time to ask them then. In fact, or rather, Lavi does not know quite how to phrase them even. It is possible that he is just too afraid to ask them. Deciding the best course of action is just to say it all, get it off his chest and at least then Bookman will know that his mind had not been idle on their travels. Even with the high probability that no answers will be forthcoming.

.

"You mentioned when we were on the ship, that Cross Marian's ability to modify Akuma was unknown to the Order or anybody else, except yourself. How and why is this?" Bookman knows there is more coming so he patiently sits with his arms folded together in his sleeves.

.

"On the Ark, the Noah of Bond - Jasdevi, were-was surprised to find a Bookman on the Exorcists side. Uhmm what exactly did they mean?"

.

"And… ?" The elder knows there is more.

.

"This one has been niggling me the most." His apprentice goes on in an even voice, " You've not once asked to see or speak to Cross Marian since we got back. Neither of us was in the board of enquiry meeting that Komui and the other heads of the Order were called to by Lvellier. It's almost as if you're avoiding any kind of meeting with him." Lavi shrugs, "I'm just wondering why?"

.

"Bookman Junior," and when Bookman addresses him like so, he knows that this is not a lesson, this is not a pearl of wisdom, this is a statement of facts, he is supposed to accept without question. Always, always there is that pause. "I am pleased you are giving these issues some thought, but trust me on this. I cannot, I dare not tell you more."

.

"After tomorrow you will have yet more questions," the old man sighs and shakes his head, " and still I will not be able to provide you with the answers." Bookman looks Junior in the eye. "But we continue as always with what we do. Yes?"

.

"Yes sir." The boy does not waver from the stare. Bookman gives him a nod of approval.

.

"Good, you can go now." The elder man waves at the papers, quill and ink pots strewn over the table," and don't worry about these, I'll tidy them up."

.

"You sure?" Lavi breathes out slowly, "Well, if you are, I'll come back later."

.

By the set of the shoulders, hands in the pockets and slow walk - even after an early release from work, Bookman knows that his apprentice is still thinking on the issues that have been raised. He sighs again, just as he thought, since the day he walked in here with Lavi and the numerous times since then. This is not an easy path we walk, dear boy, and there will be pain and suffering to bear yet. This will be the trial of both their lives.

.

..

FIN

* * *

Notes: This is for posting date 13 Sept. If it was your birthday then, Happy Belated Birthday! ^_^

Basically these are some of the things I'm thinking, I just needed to get them out somewhere, disguised as gen-fic. Short, one shots.

And oh my goodness, everyone... you're so lovely to come by and read, Thank you - much love - Zan

Part 45 of the 49 Days series


End file.
